1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plug, and more particularly to a rotatable plug.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, electronic equipments are widely used in people's daily production and lives. In order to provide power for the electronic equipment, a plug connected with one end of a connecting cable is needed, wherein the other end of the connecting cable is electrically connected with the electronic equipment. In use, the plug is inserted into a socket for realizing a connection between the electronic equipment and a power supply. After the plug is inserted into the socket, because the socket is immovable, the plug is fastened to the socket. In order to achieve a use convenience, the electronic equipment is often moved, so the connecting cable of the plug often needs to be twisted.
However, because the connecting cable of the plug often needs to be twisted, and the plug hardly rotates along the traction direction of the connecting cable, the connecting cable is easily damaged and even broken down to cause a phenomenon of leaking electricity, short circuit or open circuit of the connecting cable. As a result, an electrical performance stability and a use convenience of the plug are affected.
So in order to satisfy the need of the people's daily production and lives, it's essential to provide a rotatable plug which is facilitate for the electrical performance stability and the use convenience.